Battle Ending
by Shashasha
Summary: Vent is a poor girl from the ghetto of varrock, who is kidnapped and escapes her captors, but finds herself trapped in the deep jungle of karamja.
1. Chapter 1

Preface:

When I was younger I would spend my days watching PKers going off to the wilderness from my bedroom window. It had a good view of the street and I could spend hours watching. There wasn't much else to do when you're a young girl living in the crowded slump of varrock. Now that I'm older, I wander the streets. No one pays much mind to a skinny girl with dirt-streaked white hair and bags under eyes. No one cares that all she has to return to is a filthy 2 room apartment. It gives me a sense of ease. This is what I was doing the day my life changed.

Chapter 1:

I awoke as I generally did, sunlight pouring onto my face and conversation from the streets below. I stood up, stretching and picked up the shirt I had worn the day before. I sniffed it, it smelled alright. After putting that on I selected my only cleanish pair of pants, black and too small.

I walked into the next room, which housed the larder. I wasn't all that shocked to see it empty, except for a pot of flour with some kind of bug family living in it. I could eat elsewhere.

I left the apartment building, walking briskly to the fountain and center of varrock. On my way, I scouted the ground for a coin or two, to buy some food at the general store. I was lucky today, I saw a few dirty coins which I scooped up. I counted them, five.

As I was about to stand up, I felt someone touching my back.


	2. Vent Meets Swaha

I turned around, expecting it to be some snooty rich person about to mock me.

I was correct; it was a tall, richly dressed young man. But where I expected to see a mocking grin, I saw a frown.

"What is your name, dear child?"

"Why do you care?"

He ignored me and asked a new question.

"Are you poor?"

I struggled out of his grasp, but he grabbed my arm again.

"Are you hungry?"

This time he didn't seem to want a response, he merely dragged me to the Blue Moon Inn.

I began to get a bit frightened, what was he _doing_?

"Sit."

He pointed to a table with one occupant, a very plump woman with think golden curls.

"Justice, is this her?"

The man –Justice, I'm presuming- nodded.

"Watch her, Swaha."

Swaha nodded and held on to my arm.

Justice was about to leave, but then turned to me.

"You a vegetarian? Allergic to anything? Don't like anything?"

I don't like _you. _I thought, but just shook my head in response.

He left then, leaving me alone with Swaha.

"What is he –you- doing?"

Swaha giggled like a schoolgirl.

"He's getting you some food. You need a bath and a change of clothes. Come now."

I shook my head, this was too much.

"Come on now, girl."

"My name is Vent and I refuse to-"

I was cut off by Swaha, suddenly scooping me up and bringing me upstairs.

"Here."

She pointed to a bathroom door.

"There's soap and such already in there. You can put this on when you're done. We'll have to buy you new clothes…"

She handed me an extremely fancy dress and shoved me into the bathroom.

I did need a bath, and this tub was oh-so fancy.


	3. Horsedrawn carriage

I took one last look at myself before leaving the bathroom. The previous Vent, the skinny girl with dirt-streaked white hair dressed in smelly rags was gone. Before me was a new Vent, this new dress made me seem slender, not skinny. My hair was clean and white as fresh snow.

"Are you done yet, girl?"

I heard Swaha lean against the door as she asked this.

"Yes, yes, I'm done."

I smoothed the dark green silk dress once more before opening the door.

She looked me up and down and spun me around.

"Brilliant. Come on now."  
I was picked up again and taken outside. It was now crowd-hour, as I called it, and the streets were packed. I could hear shouts of sellers and buyers up and down. A stray dog chased after a young girl who ran to the side of her mother.

Suddenly, I was exchanged from Swaha to a different woman. This one was not quiet as cheerful and plump looking as Swaha.

She had dark blue hair that was straight and hung across her narrow back like a cape. She wore a pair of black pants and her shirt was a baggy black robe top that was far too big and hung down to the middle of her thighs.

"Thank you, Swaha. She'll do just fine."

I tried to scream, but the new woman had her hand firmly over my mouth. Biting did no good, she seemed amused.

I was taken to a horse-drawn carriage, and even though I was possibly being kidnapped, I was impressed. I had only seen horse-drawn carriages in story books and occasionally, a royal family would come to Varrock in one. I gaped, openmouthed.

"Nice, isn't it?"

She shoved me in, to my delight there was a small table filled with food.

The woman waved in the direction of the table.

"Eat, eat."

She sat across from me and took a piece of meat.

I warily took a huge, red fruit.

I spun it around a couple times, but couldn't find a word that described it.

I took a bite, it was incredibly sweet.

"Mmm…"

Its juice dribbled down my chin and I quickly wiped it off so it wouldn't get on my dress.

"That's a tomato."

I looked at her.

"Oh."

I finished my tomato, and ate a piece of salmon and some bread. I took a big drink of chocolate milk and ate some delicious fried mushroom.

"What's this?"

It appeared to be tomatoes and cheese in some sort of crunchy bread.

"That's a tomato and cheese batta."

"Bah-tah."

It was delicious delicious, I ate two.

After some cod, scrambled egg and a triangle sandwich I was stuffed. I barely managed to drink down the last of the chocolate milk.

"Well, let's talk. My name is Michaela Eginhard. Please call me Mickie. What's your name?"

"Vent Renatus."

"Vent? That's a peculiar name."

I nodded.

"I don't know why I was named that. I've just always been Vent."

"Tell me about yourself, Vent."

"Well, I've always lived in the deep slums of Varrock. It smells horrible and the people are mean. My father left when I was six, said he had some business in Falador. I'm thirteen now. That's some business. My mother, she stuck around until I was about eleven. She didn't even have an excuse, just told me 'Vent, I'm sick of this. I'm going to Lumbridge to be a nun.' She just left me there, to die. Luckily the apartment was paid for, but I needed food and other things…"

My voice trailed off, and I looked at Mickie, who suddenly grinned.

"Vent, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. You are nobody. No one cares about you, Vent. Your parents gave up on you. What are you, some silly little girl with white hair from the slums of Varrock? No one will miss you."

Then I got it.

"Wh-where are you taking me?!"


	4. The Shave

The carriage stopped, suddenly.

Mickie stood up and reached across to grab me, a small roll tumbled to the ground.

I was yanked out of the carriage.

Mickie grabbed my arms so tight; I thought they would fall off.

"Idiot."

She hit me, hard. I fell on the ground, but brought my throbbing head up to look at her. Then everything went black.

I awoke in a dark, cold room.

I was flat on my back, lying on some sort of mat.

I blinked a few times, trying to get my eyes to adjust, when they did I wished they hadn't.

Mickie, Swaha, Justice and two more women and a man were there. They were seated around a long, reddish brown table.

I could see a flicker of light, and I guess they had a lamp or candle or something.

Swaha looked over at me, just then, and shouted something in a foreign language to the new man.

He jumped up and came over to me.

He muttered something in the same strange language, and pushed me over to the table.

"Sit down, _Vent._" Swaha commanded, pointing to an empty chair. Why did it seem like she was skeptical of my name?

I sat, I saw to my horror my once beautiful dress was splattered with blood. I touched my face, it too was covered in blood. I could only imagine the mess my hair must've been, I was too afraid to look.

Mickie spoke first.

"Vent, you're probably wondering what's going to happen, how we picked you and who we are. We're going to answer you, but first…"

She snapped her fingers and the two new women came over to me, one had a pair of scissors, the other had some sharp looking tool.

I did not bother to scream, for I knew it would do no good.

I merely let them shave my head.

I felt my smooth scalp as the women scooped up strands of blood-stained white hair from the ground.

"Very well. You'll need to bathe and change your clothes. A dress like that could get us in trouble."

The rest of the people laughed, but I did not get the joke.

"Come with me."

Swaha had risen and I was motioning for me to follow, I did.

"Well, Vent. The bathroom's right there. We have a change of clothes for you in the bathroom. Please hurry, we don't have much time."

_Time for what? _I wondered, but before I could even take another breath I was tossed –yes tossed, she pick me up and threw me in- into the bathroom.


	5. Flashback One

"_Please, Balbina. Take her with you."_

_Balbina sighed._

"_I can't really refuse Princess Imee, now can I?"_

"_Thank you!"_

_Imee hugged her friend._

"_Wyndham! She said yes!"_

_Imee ran into the next room, where Wyndham sat with the baby in his arms._

_He rose. _

"_Shhh. She just fell asleep."_

_Imee handed Balbina a bag full of baby things._

"_Take good care of her, I love you, baby."_

_Imee reached down to kiss her baby's forehead._

"_Does she have a name?"_

_Balbina asked as she put the bag over one shoulder and made sure she could carry her bag, the baby's bag and the baby._

_Wyndham wrapped an arm around Imee and flicked a tear off her face._

"_We didn't name her; it would be too hard…"_

_Balbina nodded, understanding._

_She hugged her brother and friend, making sure the baby was still sound asleep._

_Half an hour later, Imee climbed back up the ivy into her room._

_She walked over to the mirror, but found it too dark to see her reflection._

_She lit a candle, now she could see._

_Now, in the privacy of her own room, the tears flowed down her face._

_She tried to imagine what would happen if the baby stayed._

_Her parents would probably get rid of her and the baby. Say she wasn't fit to someday rule Adrougne, and no way at all could that half-blood daughter rule when Imee stepped down. Yes, it was for the best. Balbina could find the baby parents, common, normal parents. Not the Princess of Adrougne and a farm boy. _

_Imee sat there, sobbing quietly until the candle melted to a mere stub and dawn's early light shown in her room._

_As she watched the candle flame die down, she couldn't help but think that was her soul burning down as well._

"_Good-bye, baby."_


	6. Kadali

The next morning I woke up confused.

I expected to see the ceiling, the stained, dirty ceiling of the apartment. Instead, I saw what appeared to be a tent. Then I remember.

I sat up, and looked around some more.

What had happened the night before? The last thing I remember was leaving the bathroom in clean, bloodless clothes. Did they knock me out again? I touched my bare scalp, looking for a bruise. I did not find one.

"Vent, are you up yet?"

It was Mickie, and she looked happy.

"Um, yes?"

I stood up and went over to where she sat, the table.

"Come with meee-eee-eee…"

She took my hand and pulled me outside, it was a banana plantation. I could see some people picking bananas and I wondered why she brought me here.

Suddenly, I was roughly handed a basket and a straw hat.

"Go. Pick. Come back when the basket's full."

Mickie shoved me, and I crashed into a nearby tree.

When I pulled myself up, she was gone.

_Am I a slave?_

I diligently picked bananas until the basket was full. I swayed with the weight, but managed to hold on tightly. I pushed open the curtain that served as a door.

Mickie and Justice were sitting on a couch, kissing.

"E-e-"

Mickie looked at me.

"Good."

She stood up, smoothed out the creases in her sundress and came over to me.

"How many are in there, Vent?"

"A-a-lot??!"

She grinned.

"Very good."

She snapped her fingers, and a man came and took my basket. Then she slapped me across the face.

"What are you waiting for? Go back!"

It was so hot, and I was actually grateful I was bald. My hair would've gotten sweaty and gross, but now, and thanks to the straw hat, I remained rather cool.

My stomach grumbling stopped my day-dreaming.

It must've been about lunchtime, and I hadn't eaten since that wonderful meal yesterday. I looked around, before stuffing a banana in my mouth. It was delicious.

"_What's that?"_

_I peered up at the shopkeeper, pointing to a strange long yellow thing._

"_That's a banana. Fresh from Karamja."_

"_Kar-amagine! I'll buy one, is this enough?"_

_I showed him my two rusty coins, he smiled._

"_It's only one coin, today, Vent."_

_We made the exchange, and I left, not seeing him step away from the 'BANANAS 10 GP EACH' sign. _

_I bit it, and realized it was awful._

_I began to cry, I wasted a whole coin on this. _

_I was shaking with sobs when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder._

"_Hey, hun, what's the matter?"_

_A motherly looking young woman, maybe 19 or so, stooped in front of me. In between sobs I told her of my predicament._

_She chuckled, and hugged me._

"_Watch."_

_She peeled my banana, and handed a much paler looking thing to me._

_I bit it, THIS was good!_

"_Thank you!"_

_She smiled, stood and patted my head._

"_You look so much like Imee…"_

_And then she ran.  
"Imee? What's a Imee?"_


	7. To Conquer over Death

It became so that every day I would go throughout a similar schedule. After maybe a week or so I lost track of time. A while later I was losing my sense of reality. I forgot things, except how to pick bananas.

It would feel like I had just woken up, and then was going back to bed.

I lost weight, more weight than I have ever lost. I could see my bones poking through my now tanned to the extreme flesh. I didn't hear people talking anymore, I didn't see anything but bananas. I was going insane.

I had to leave.

The next day, I formulated a plan. I would slowly go to the end of the banana plantation, than run away.

I pretended I had lost my waterskin and got a new one. I filled both up to the brim with water. I shoved them in my pockets.

I was at the end of the row now, no one was watching.

It was time.

Without another glance, I jumped over the fence and ran into the thick and dense jungle.

I ran for maybe until it became dark, I hadn't realized it, but I was panting and felt so light heated it hurt to think. I lay down, and drank some water until my dizziness passed.

Freedom.

I took in a breath; the air was so humid and thick that it hurt my lungs. I rolled onto my side and clutched my stomach. I didn't feel so good anymore. I slowly rose up, realizing what was about to happen. I leaned over and threw up. I kept throwing up. Water, bananas and finally nothing. My stomach, however, insisted on throwing up. When I started throwing up blood I realized I was very ill.

I crawled away, still with the taste of blood in my mouth, but not daring to take another drink.

I realized I would soon die. Somehow, that wasn't frightening, it was calming, actually. Death. Ah.

No one would miss me as I slipped from this life. No one would care.

My body would rot in this dense forest. My clothes would waste away; my hair would become a house for maggots.

I lay on my side, clutching my stomach, preparing to die.

I shut my eyes for what I hoped would be the last time, and drifted into sleep. Not death, as I had wanted.

I slept for a long time. Perhaps three days. I was still unaware of time passing.

I did wake up, although instead of the forest I expected to see, I saw a white canvas tent…


	8. Giselle

AN: Thanks, VikingValkerye267

I opened my mouth to speak, but found my throat hurt far too much to do so.

"Here."

I turned to see a young woman sitting on a chair next to me. I was apparently lying on a bed; I was covered in a white blanket.

She held a cup of something to my mouth.

"Drink this."

I tried to squint down at it, but realized it didn't matter if I was poisoned, so I drank it. It had a sort of minty, yet grassy taste.

My voice was now working, so I spoke, "Who are you? Where am I?"

The woman smiled.

"My name is Giselle. I don't know what happened to you, but two days ago we found you lying underneath a tree. You were dying and covered with wounds. Malnourished. We brought you back here, cleaned you up and bit. You've been out cold ever since. You'll need to drink a cup full of weak tea once every half-hour for the next twenty-four hours. Then we can start you on solids. You also want to know where you are. We are a settlement deep within Karamja. Why don't you come see?"

She extended her hand to me and I slowly pulled myself up. I felt so weak, but she held me against her.

We slowly walked to the other side of the tent, she pushed aside a piece of cloth.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

I nodded, as I took in the breathtaking site before me.

A beautiful pond, surrounded by small, white tents. Four children were chasing each other. I couldn't tell whether they were boys or girls from here. All their hair was shoulder-length and their skin sun-tanned. Three of them had dark brown hair but one of them had gorgeous cyan colored curls.

I looked at Giselle. She, too, had shoulder-length hair, hers was a lighter shade of brown, and sun-tanned skin.

"Children!"

The four children turned to Giselle.

"She is awake now. Please call everyone."

The children spread out, each rushing into different tents.

Giselle smiled at me, and took me over to a much bigger tent.

Inside there was many big rocks, logs and two fancy chairs seated around a fire pit.

Giselle and I sat down on the two fancy chairs. Both seemed to be the nicest, a rich reddish-brown wood with a faded gold paint trim.

In a matter of minutes, about 15 or so people came in. I recognized the four children, and they were with nine adults. One of the women held a small baby and another person seemed to be a teenager; too old to play with the children.

AN: Wanted another cliffy, but it just wouldn't work right here.


	9. I know, I suck

Hey guys, I know I'm being annoying with all these authors notes. Sorry.

Anyways, I haven't updated in awhile because of three things. One, I have severe writer's block. I cannot think of anything. Two, I just got a kitten, she likes playing and since she's mine that role usually falls to me. And third, I have a life.

Sorry everyone, hopefully I'll update soon and thanks for sticking with me!

Myrtle


	10. Strong Will is Related to the Moon

My mind spun.

The islanders had welcomed me on to their island, kindly, but I could sense that I truly did not belong here. I ccontemplated this ss I washed my face in a small bowl back in the lovely white tent.

I heard a noise from outside. Expecting it to be Giselle, I told the person to come in.

The steps were not those of Giselle.

There stood the woman with the baby. The infant was now asleep in her arms, and she gave me a small smile. "May I talk to you?" She asked, her eyes darting nervously around. "Sure," I said. I dried my face and turned to look at her. She sat down and rested the child on her lap.

"Your name is Vent, correct?" she asked. I nodded.

"My name is Teesha, and this is Ayla."  
I squinted at the woman, and then it dawned on me how strange her appearance was. She wore the same long white robe that the other islanders wore, but instead of having the healthy, tan flesh and the freckly arms of the others, she was pale. Sickly looking. She had navy hair that was cropped short, and small brown eyes that wouldn't fix on me. The baby was the exact opposite. She had dark skin, dark as the richest chocolate and very light blue hair. She looked happy and healthy, drooling on her mother's knee, as her mother bit her lip, obviously nervous.

"I've come to tell you. You should leave." Her voice was hushed, and she sounded quite scared.

"This place... it isn't what it seems." And then, before I could say anything, she grabbed my hand and took me outside. The night air was cold, and I tried to say something, but she glared at me.

She dragged me to a huge tree. Teesha looked around a couple of times before grabbing a knob and opening a door. She pulled me into a dark, dark room. Teesha lit a lamp I guess I hadn't seen with her.

I gasped in horror.

Bones.

Human bones.

I shook.

"Don't kill me!" I pleaded, on my knees.

"Hush, Vent," admonished she.

"They eat people. Find people just like you and eat them. They would eat me, but I refuse to gain weight. I planned to leave, but then I got pregnant." She sighed, and stroked the small girl's cheek.

"It would be hard to leave with an infant."

I gaped at her.

"You must come with me, Vent. I have heard plans to boil you come morning. Come with me!" She clutched both my hands, dropping the lamp in the process. It shook and shook and then went out, leaving us in darkness.

I heard a scream.

Muffled voices.

I ran towards the door and opened it, a flood of moonlight showed me a horror.

Teesha lay on the ground, stabbed. Ayla was crying in the corner. I quickly ran in, grabbed the baby, and headed for the trees. The opposite direction of this strange, terrifying place.


	11. Aquarius

I walked quickly, tears streaming down my face.

I would've been so happy there!

Ayla began to squirm, so I pressed her mouth against my shoulder. We had to be silent.

I thought back to Teesha, lying dead on the floor of that secret little room. I hadn't seen anyone else in there. Perhaps there was another secret door? And Teesha's killer escaped through it after stabbing her?

I walked faster now, hoping the killer wouldn't find me. It was stupid to be walking this way, the way of the banana plantation. But at least I could find my way from there. I could steal some bananas. I could find a port and escape this island.

And then I remembered the baby! It was going to be so hard to leave with Ayla, but I couldn't just dump her somewhere. She whimpered just then, I realized she was probably cold. I held her tighter.

"I'm sorry, Ayla, but it looks like we're stuck together. I guess I'm sort of your mother... or sister."

I was only 13, too young to be a mother. Although, so much time had passed I probably turned 14.

"I'll protect you though," I whispered in her little ear, "I'll make sure you'll be okay. Nothing bad will happen to you, promise."

I walked until I could see the sun. My feet ached, my arms ached from carrying Ayla and I was exhausted.

"Let's take a nap," I whispered to her. I found a bent over tree, underneath the leaves was a small space, just big enough for both of us to sleep in, and it was dark and hard to see from where I walked.

I lay down, the baby next to me, the sun warming my back through the leaves.

When I woke up, the sun was much higher in the sky. My stomach growled and Ayla was crying softly.

"You must be hungry! But I can't feed you. I can't even feed myself. We'll find food, I promise."

I climbed out of the shelter, and I had an idea.

I reached down and ripped off the bottom part of my robe. It now came to the middle of my thighs, as opposed to my ankles. I used this fabric to make a sort of backpack, and I tied Ayla to my back.

It was much easier to walk, and I did so, turning east, west, north but never south.

Never back to that island hell.

I became dizzier as I walked, my stomach growled growled growled and my throat burned from thirst.

And then I saw it.

A small pond, a tiny oasis just a few feet away!

I ran to it, and spalshed some water on my face. It was icy, and made me shiver.

I drank a tiny bit, hoping it wasn't salt. To my delight, it was fresh. I drank and drank and drank, and then I poured some into Ayla's mouth.

"Isn't that good!"

I stared at the water, my throat cool and wonderful.

I saw a flicker of pink.

"Salmon!"

I took a big stick and used it as a spear to grab one.

It died instantly, and I placed it on a leaf.

"How to cook it, how to cook it?"

I took two small twigs and rubbed them together. In a matter of minutes I had a nice fire.

I found a big flat stone and I put the salmon on it, right in the middle of the fire.

The salmon started to cook, and gave off a tasty smell.

Ayla cooed with delight, knowing that soon both of us would have food in our bellies.

I cooked a few more fish, and used a little cloth to tie them up and save them for later. If I found some salt water, I could salt them and they'd last longer.

We drank some more water, and then headed on our way.


End file.
